User blog:RandomLettersToMyself/Resurrection of the Hunters
Disclaimer thing-y: As said in my previous blog posts, I am not affiliated with any groups nor was this written at the behest of one. I personally have nothing against the groups in my writing, and if I ever do, I will say so in my disclaimer. I advocate no action that may be insinuated in my opinions, and again, please don’t take this further than it was meant to be taken. With that, I’ll be moving away from Blackpaw Wolf Pack this time, as it seems to have brought up some previous unwanted conflict, and me being the pushover that I am, have decided to move on now. This time, I’ll be focusing on another controversial group that, unlike Blackpaw Wolf Pack, doesn’t seem to receive much attention from the community, the Hunters. More specifically, a page on the Free Realms Warrior Cats Wiki which has not too long ago garnered a lot of attention, “All Hunters”. The question that had everyone raving was if they truly were coming back and reassembling themselves in a fashion resembling order, and if they even could. From what I read, not many people knew who the Hunters were, or what they did, and if they did then they weren’t very happy with the insinuation of a possible threat coming to Feral Heart. (For those of you who don’t know who they are/were, I suggest you look them up). Skipping that, for those of you who do know, I pose both the supporting and opposing evidences that the Hunters could attempt to relocate the majority of their force to Feral Realms; 1. 1. Throwing this to the wind, they aren’t stupid, at least from what I’ve seen. They would certainly have the intellect and previous knowledge of how to both create and run a remade group if they did so decide to come over. 2. 2. They can fight. Or at least, they are trained how to. Looking over their old page, it appears that they were, or are, well-trained in terms of combat. Whether or not they used mostly intimidation is in itself pretty irrelevant, as it can be just as effective. 3. 3. Looking at the Dawn Hunters website, the group formed after the Hunters fell apart, there doesn’t seem to be any activity suggesting they are active. However, if any of you were paying attention, and subsequently noticed names, you’d know that they did express an interest in coming to Feral Realms. 4. 4. Quite a few of the Free Realms clans/packs/groups either feared or hated the Hunters (perhaps for the wrong reasons), and so if they were to indeed come over, they would most certainly be met with a few angry Feral Realms inhabitants, as well as about an equal amount of curiosity into their purpose for being there as well as any future plans they may have. Now, what I believe is that if they wished to rejoin the community, they so could and would. However, they appear to be unstable in terms of an actual group. The real problem of this, however, is whether their possibly imminent arrival to Feral Realms would be positive or negative. Personally, it seems to be neither, assuming there isn’t any wars started. They won’t necessarily benefit the community, but it doesn’t seem like they will be going on a killing spree either, (Referring to both the fear that they kill warrior cats and wolves, and that yet in their code it specifically states that they do not attack without being provoked. Ball's in your court). Category:Blog posts